Anything Goes
by TheaDreams
Summary: Drabble. A girl, a dark prince and a chamber of secrets...not as exciting when you have to fit around the genre of vampire, word prompt of predilection and a fixed title. Thank you KrossatGlas from the HPFC forum for dishing me a fun challenge!


**Anything Goes**

He was here. All her heart's hopes and fears culminated in that one palpitating, frenetic thought.

He said he would stay away from her.

He said that this past summer had been but a dream and like all things temporary – it had had to end.

She didn't want him to go but she understood.

The soft, lingering kisses upon his marble smooth lips had stayed in her mind – burning that moment in her memory.

There would be no one like him for her. He'd corrupted her beyond recognition.

Her brothers – the twins and Ron who were with her constantly didn't want her anywhere near him.

'He's not wanted around these parts Gin,' Ron had advised rather roughly as they de-gnomed the garden. 'He's a vampire and probably in league with the Dark Lord.'

'No he is not!' She had replied impetuously.

'Just this once please,' he had begged her pausing after getting rid of a particularly annoying gnome. 'Listen to me.'

She hadn't. Instead - that night - she managed to sneak out and see him one last time.

Her dark prince with dark black hair, a faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead and those eyes that shone nearly silver in the light of the moon. They kissed that night for the first time and the last that night before he disappeared - vanishing as if he never been.

She'd lost a bit of sparkle, a bit of light since he'd gone. Then the journal came and all the thoughts she spilled into it after it began talking back – almost like her own Marauder's Map that the twins had given her as her inheritance since they fled school.

Her memory started going. She would end up in one place but not know how she got there. Then she became afraid. Deathly afraid yet didn't know if anyone knew why she was there. She'd realized it was the journal that was making do it.

She tried destroying it, throwing it away and even tried flushing it down the toilet in Myrtle's bathroom but to no avail.

People became petrified and someone nearly died if it weren't for the ghost. Yet now – she still couldn't understand – her memory was being blocked. Last she remembered was staring at herself in the mirror – eyes red with tears before blanking out.

Suddenly – there he was.

They stood in ambient silence in the darkness. It was cold, quiet and damp.

There in the chamber he stood like some dark knight brandishing Gryffindor's sword, a large serpent lying bloodied behind him. She saw that the fragile leather book that had nearly taken her life – torn asunder.

'Why did you write in it?' He asked quietly.

'I was lonely.'

He stiffened and though it would have caused fear in the hearts of others – in hers she didn't feel a thing.

'I wanted you nearby and Tom,' she whispered. 'He was kind. He listened when I spoke to him about you and my fears I had about my family.'

'I have a saying Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley,' he hissed. 'When I have a predilection for someone and they are hurt – anything goes. Do you know how that thing – that blasted, wretched thing could have taken you away from me so easily?'

She shivered and in an instant he was there – holding her in his embrace. Quietly into her ear he whispered soothing words as he rocked her to calmness.

'Never do that again,' he whispered. 'Although my heart may not beat as yours does - I feared that I would have lost you and that muscle break forcing me to take more drastic actions against that beast. Please do not do that ever again, can you promise me this?'

'Harry.' She whispered.

'Do you promise me wench?' He asked harshly pulling away from her and staring into her eyes with those brilliant topaz eyes that glinted dangerously in the oppressive silence.

'I promise Harry.' She whispered.

In the Chamber of Secrets they sat on stone floors dirtied by time staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I had to finish writing this drabble for the Tentatively Title Competition on the HPFC forum by KrossatGlas. I know it's short, sweet and borrows heavily from Twilight (leave me alone on that matter) - given that I had the cliche "Vampire", the word "predilection" and a title like "Anything Goes" I think I did quite well...although it's not my best work and I didn't frame/outline the story properly...ah well c'est la vie.


End file.
